Following the wind
by Lovelessesbutterfly
Summary: don't make a mistake this story is completely original by me. i know this is a fan fic  site but i couldn't think of anywhere else popular to put it. please if you have time just look at it!
1. Chapter 1

Story one

I heard the winds voice as I ran past the train station, "faster you've got to go faster," is what it told me to do. So I tried, but with my thirteen year old body, I couldn't outrun them even if I wanted to. So I stopped and hoped for the best.

"D-Don't touch me!" I said.

"Hahaha what makes you think we'd listen to you?" the mysterious man said menacingly as he grabbed me and drove me to the wall. I struggled to free myself, but it was no use. The man raised his hand ready to strike me.

"H-Help me! Someone help me!" closing my eyes I braced myself until all of a sudden I heard him grunt and he had let me go. Confused as to why I opened my eyes and there he was, the young man clad in black, my dream guy! His eyes glowed blue in the moon light, his black hair flowed in the wind. He had come to save me, somehow he heard my call for help. I started crying because I was happy that I wasn't hurt and that he had come to save me, but it was too much for me and I fainted.

I woke up at home in my bed in the morning with a note by my bed.

I hope that you are okay. I can't wait to officially meet you. Although I was there last night you shouldn't go out alone in the middle of night.

See you at the school,

Konkichi keisuke

_He's so sweet_, I thought. Giggling I get dressed and go downstairs to have some breakfast. I say good morning to everyone, and then with Akari, Ayame, and Jojo, I leave for the first day of school. The smell fall in the air as the leaves of the tree's fall to the ground is all I can smell and I stopped to feel the fresh breeze. _A new day, a new school year this will be fun!_

"SUKI get your butt in gear or else we'll be late!" warned Akari.

"Ahaha. Okay I'm coming!" I laughed. As I walked to school from the dorm with my friends I noticed a cat dying on the curb. The winds voice started to yell from all directions "save it! You have to save it! Pick it up!" So I grabbed my gym clothes and wrapped the bleeding furry black cat in the shirt.

"Eeeeew! Just leave it alone! Even if you try to help it that disgusting thing has probably already bled half to death." squealed Ayame. I ignored her and ran to the school's infirmary. _When the wind talks me I just want to do what it says to do because its voice is so beautiful!_ I thought.

"Miss. Tegami! Miss. Tegami! Are you here?" I cried.

"Yes, yes what is it Suki?" Miss. Tegami suddenly dropped her cup of tea on the ground when she saw the cat and the blood, "Oh my God! Why would you… no that isn't out of the norm for you.." she sighed, "Let me see what I can do for it." I put it on one of the beds so that Miss. Tegami could clean it up a little, but the cat tried to bite her. "ACK!" she yelled out of surprise.

"Hold on Miss. Tegami. Let me calm it down." I opened the window to see if the wind would help me. It did, it said "Suki we will give you the power to heal it, but you must be careful, you mustn't lose confidence in yourself. Now if you understand hold your hands out" _I understand! I want to help it! _I held out my hands and closed my eyes. I felt a warm tingling surge through my body from my hands to my feet. Then I opened my eyes and walked to the cat. I went to touch the cat, but still scared it bit me. I flinched, but nothing more, " It's okay, see? Your safe now, I'm just going to heal you." I soothed.

I was to concentrated on healing the cat I didn't notice the guy whom had appeared in the room till he said something.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Ms. Suki," the guy said in a low handsome voice that I knew very well. I jumped away from the cat and tried to run out of the infirmary. He grabbed me before I could even open the door. He turned me around to face him. "Oh my, what's this? Are you blushing?" he taunted.

"So what if I am? Anyone would in this situation….. What?" I felt myself blush even more as he pinned me to the wall.

"I want to know what the heck it was you were doing." He whispered into my ear.

"A-and what if I say I won't tell you?" I asked.

"Then maybe I'll just have to kiss you Ms. 'I'm so in love with the guy in front of me'." He retorted. _HE KNOWS! Oh my God what am I gonna do?_

"You'll never believe me." I said looking away from him.

He uses his hand to turn my face towards his now closer face. "Try me." He smirked.

…

"I have been given powers by the wind." I said flatly.

"What? No, that's not possible! You are the one? No, I won't believe it." He said in total disbelief as he let me go, pacing the infirmary.

"Kei, do you really think I would lie to you. I can't, it's not possible for me to lie to you. You know that. I mean I'm still trying to figure out why the wind picked me too….. Wait a minute! I'm the WHAT exactly, the one what?" I said.

He sighs, "You'll be happy to know that you are now officially my bride to be."

I become so red you'd think I was on fire, "What? How do this and my new powers connect? That m-makes no …" I was stopped by Kei.

"You will understand all in time, but you can get back to that cat." He said.

"Oh well I was almost finished, actually I think it will heal all by it's self now. Hey Ms. Tegami, wake up." She moans as she gets up. "Can you take care of the cat for a little while? All you have to do is leave it a bowl of milk and that's about it. Other than that just leave her alone, I'll pick her up after last class"

Ms. Tegami says, "Sure I can do that."

"Let's go to class Kei." I said as I walked toward the door.

He grabbed my hand, "Let's walk like this." He smiled.

"O-okay, um, sure." I blushed again. We walked into the hallway as the bell rang, and everyone was whispering as we walked by.

"I'll be seeing you at lunch too," Keisuke whispered after kissing me on the cheek. All the girls squealed, and I blushed from ear to ear, and nodded. Then he just walked away.

I was pulled into class. "Oh, my freaking God! When, why, and how? We need to know!" Jojo, Akari, and Ayame said simultaneously. All of a sudden I had a huge group of girls waiting for the answer.

A girl in the middle called Ai said, "You must have been the one who asked him out."

I blushed and in a hushed tone said, "No actually, um, he asked me out." I blushed even more.

There was a long quiet pause in the room (the boys were listening to). "WHAT!" all the girls said. "Good job Konkichi!" all the guys said. There were all kinds of comments, the teacher came in and everyone ran to their seats, but it took a while for everyone to settle down.

In between classes I got all kinds of congratulations. I was so happy so by the time lunch rolled around I couldn't wait to see Kei. I ran to the cafeteria, and forgetting to slow down I ran into someone and pushed them down to the ground. I got up as fast as I could.

"Oh my God, are you ooooh… I'm SOOOO sorry Kei!" blushing really hard I helped him up.

"It's okay," he said grabbing me by the waist, "You were probably just excited to see me right?" he smiled. I nodded because I couldn't really say anything. "You sit here. I'll get the food." He said.  
"Okay," I replied. _Wait a minute, why is he so lovey dovey all of a sudden? Is it because of my powers? No stop thinking about it, he said he'd tell me eventually._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Following the wind part three**_

The whole cafeteria was quiet as Kei walked towards me.

"Here is your lunch. Cheeseburger is alright, right?" Kei said.

"Yeah that's fine," I said opening up the burger, "What is it?" I blushed because he wouldn't stop staring at me.

"I was just wondering why I didn't notice it sooner." He smiled.

"Notice what?" I pondered out loud, taking a bite out of my burger.

"That you're quite beautiful, especially when you look like you're troubled." Kei said holding a piece of my hair to his lips, looking me dead in the eye. I looked away from his gorgeous blue eyes only to be forced to look into them by him. "I mean it Suki." All the girls melted including me, but I pulled myself together fast.

"What about Saturday?" I said.

"Saturday, what?" Kei said.

I paused for a long time because everyone was listening in, but I couldn't take it and I grabbed his hand and ran to the roof with him. When we got to the top I started laughing, and so did he.

"Ahahahahahahahaha, did you see their faces? Ahahaha, PRICELESS!" I howled with laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahaha, yeah, it was like they were seeing a couple run away together for the first time! Ahahaha," Kei laughed.

When we finally finished laughing, we sat down at the corner of the roof.

"So why exactly were you out last night?" Kei asked after a long silence.

"I had gone out with a bunch of friends and when they all went home; I still had some things to take care of. By the time I was on my way home it was dark, and there was barely anyone out. A few blocks away from home a drunken man grabbed my arm. I said, 'What do you want?' and he said, 'I want your body.' So I bit his arm, he let me go, and I ran away from my house to the train station when he cornered me, and then you were there….. By the way, how did you know where I was?"

"I was around the neighborhood and I heard your scream." Kei smirked.

"Uhg, like I was going to get a real answer from you any way." I moaned.

"So, what were you talking about for Saturday?" Kei remembered.

"Oh, that? Just a date. Why do you….." I blushed realizing what I just said.

"Sure. I'd love to go on a date with you on Saturday. Where? What time? Or do you want me to plan? Have any suggestions?" Kei whispered into my ear.

"Um, how about karaoke?" I suggested.

"Really? I didn't know you were the type. Sure, how about we meet at town square? I know a really good place near a café. What time is good for you?" Kei asked.

"How about 9 o'clock? Sound good?" I answered.

"Then Saturday at 9 it is," Kei confirmed. The bell rang to get to the next class. We ran to our classes and I had a hard time concentrating. I was so nervous, and I had a hard time sleeping.


End file.
